Hallucination
by kammy147
Summary: Rouge finds Knuckles taking a nap while guarding the Master Emerald, but the shiny green stone is no longer what she desires. Waiting to see if I should make this a multi-chapter fic.  First time posting in this fandom, please forgive me for any OOCness.


**A/N: This is my first time writing in this fandom. I usually write for the South Park fandom, but now I feel like getting away from the yaoi craze and start to write some good ol' normal straight pairings. I start to like KnucklesXRouge since like two years ago, but I never really looked into it because I always thought the Sonic fandom is kinda too childish for me. But anyway, I tried my best to make this a little tiny bit more mature because I really can't stand the kiddie crap… lol anyway, no offense, just sayin'.**

**Sorry if they are OOC, but like I said, I am not really that into Sonic, not the games, not the anime, not anything. I have watched the Sonic X anime before, but I never really bother to actually finish the series. I have also played Sonic Rush in my DS before, but like I said, I was never really into it. So please forgive me. The only reason I am writing this is because I like this pairing and I needed a break from yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

**- Hallucination -**

**Chapter I**

**It's Like a Dream Come True  
**

* * *

**I**t was a chilly evening, the sun was setting down from the horizon, its fading warmth illuminating everything in a golden haze. Rouge was sitting on a tree branch where Knuckles couldn't see her. He had fallen asleep. Rouge glanced at the Master Emerald, its perfect cut causing it to deflect the golden light from the sun in every direction; it was mesmerizing. She could have taken it easily right now, but she didn't want to. She had given up on it a long time ago. But something - someone - else on this island kept making her to come back.

She quietly flew down from the tree. Now she was sitting on the edge of the cliff right above the guardian. She wanted to get closer; but she was afraid – what if he wakes up finding her suspiciously gazing at the Emerald? Then he would drive her away from the island and she wouldn't be able to look at him anymore.

Her heart ached at the bitter thought. She wanted him to know; she wanted him to understand... But he never will... They were enemies; their lives were destined to like this. Forever... She's the despicable jewel thief and he's the determined guardian... What did they say about opposite attract each other? Rouge chuckled at her own silly thought. But it was all one-sided, she's the one falling for him… he would never look at her the way she looks at him. It's her own fault for falling for him.

The sun slowly inched downward unnoticed as Rouge kept staring down at him – the one thing she wants and would never get; the only thing she wants but could not steal. His love. She will never have. His care. He will never give. Rouge could no longer bear to look, she turned away, tears filling up her eyes, blurring her vision. She wiped them away, and it made a tear stain on her silky white gloves. No one else could make her feel this way; the empty hollow feeling she feels inside, carving in the very core of her soul, if she even has one… No matter how much jewels she tried to steal, tried to indulge herself in hedonism, she still felt empty… She had tried to find someone else to fill it up, but time had shown her that no one could, except the red guardian on this floating island. _The only one of his kind_… Maybe that's what made her wants him so bad. But she knew it was more than just that… it was the way he never doubted anything that anyone told him, the way his heart was so _pure_, completely opposite to her own… It's something she'll never get, something that is so rare in this godforsaken world… Or maybe it's meant to be. She can only stare, admire its beauty from a distance; because the moment she reach out to touch it, she would defile the perfect purity of it all…

She looked down on him again. She told herself she's just going to take a few more glance before it gets too dark, before the guardian wakes up, finding a pair of shiny bat eyes staring at him and his precious emerald. She could hear him snort quietly, his muscular chest rising and falling gracefully... What could she do to ease this empty feeling she feels every time she sees him? She wanted to cry; she's lonely, she longed for his caress... But it will never happen... It's just all a dream.

Knuckles didn't move, he was still fast asleep. An idea rose in the snow bat's mind, maybe she could just have a peck and quickly fly away? He would never know.

Rouge got up to her feet, diving into the air as she spread her wings. She landed a few feet in front of Knuckles. He didn't seem to hear anything as her heels hit the ground. She walked closer, kneeling down in front of him. He was leaning on a rock with his hands on the back of his head as a cushion. She leaned closer and she could feel his warmth. She hesitated; what if he really hates her and wakes up getting disgusted because she kissed him? But it was too late, she couldn't pull away from the warmth that had embraced her every sense. She inched closer, and finally she pressed her lips on his as soft as possible... She felt happy, she wanted more, but she knew she had to leave now...

"Rouge?" he didn't sound shock, or disgusted, on the contrary it had a certain tenderness in his tone.

"I-I am sorry..." she pulled away quickly, her heart beating faster and faster. Fearful comprehensions running through her mind. Out of pure reflex she turned her back on him and prepared to fly.

"No!- don't leave!" he stretched out his hand to catch her arm. He wasn't rough like he usually is. Rouge turned around and kneeled down again. He pulled her closer, pressing their foreheads together, looking at her with half lidded eyes, then his head tilted forward and he kissed her gently. His hand pressing on the back of her head and the other holding on to her small waist, causing her ears to twitch involuntarily due to the long awaited kiss.

"Are you here for the Master Emerald?" he asked in a soft but wounded tone as he pulled away, their foreheads still pressing against each other.

"No..." Rouge was now drowning in Knuckles' close presence; she couldn't think; couldn't think of any witty reply to hide her feelings.

"Are you here for me then?" he asked again in a whisper, this time with a hint of want in his voice. Rouge shivered as his hand moved down to caress her bare back. She slowly nodded. She wanted to tell him how much she had been thinking of him... There were so many things she wanted to tell him, and these thoughts were running restlessly in her mind, but as if she had lost her ability to speak, she could only close her eyes and silently listened to her own breath and heart beat as they sped up.

"I was dreaming of you..." Knuckles whispered, "I was dreaming of kissing you and having you in my arms just like this... And now you are here. Tell me I am not still dreaming, Rouge..."

"Knuckles..." Rouge couldn't believe what she was hearing... could this be a dream like Knuckles said? But the kiss felt so real...

She leaned down to kiss him again. He moaned in delight as she put her hand on this chest, slightly grabbing on his white fur.

"Rouge... I love you." he said with a painful look in his eyes. "I think of you all the time... Sometimes I wish you would come here to try to steal the Emerald so I could see you."

She smiled at him, rewarding him with a kiss on his nose. "I don't want the Emerald anymore; I just want you."

He smiled back, squeezing her hand with his own. "Follow me." He said as he stood up, pulling her up on her feet along with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

She followed him into the forest, the smell of fresh air was soothing, she inhaled deeply; everything is so perfect... Knuckles told her he's been in love with her the whole time and they have even kissed! Rouge couldn't wait to find out what is waiting for her where he's leading her to.

He had led her to a clearing where the silver moonbeam was cast across the grass. There were white flowers bedded everywhere.

"This is beautiful." Rouge exclaimed in awe.

"I come here sometimes just to stare up at the sky."

"There's so many stars." Rouge looked up to the sky and said.

"I knew you would like it too. I think of you when I look up to the sky..."

She looked at him again, finding his eyes glued on hers.

"Why?"

"Because your eyes sparkle in the dark just like the stars in the sky." he reached out to touch her cheek. His hand was warm, and she allowed herself to lean closer into his touch. She felt weak, she had been dreaming of this for so long... Suddenly she found herself being picked up by Knuckles. He put her down gently on the soft grass and lied down beside her, putting his hand on her small one. Rouge scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest... She never knew Knuckles could be gentle like this...

"Rouge, can you give up everything and come here to live with me? I built a little cabin here and I have always wanted to share it with you... I know I don't have any fancy jewels or an exciting life to offer, but-"

"Sh..." she put a finger on his lips and smiled at him. "I don't need any jewels, you are more important to me than anything else."

She had always moved from places to places, it was exciting at first, but as years gone by, she just wished she could settle down somewhere... The idea of starting a new life here with her dearest Knuckles was delightful.

"So you want to live with me?"

"Yes." she murmured.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead affectionately.

This was the best day of her life, and it was just the beginning.

* * *

**Depends on the reviews I get on this, I might try to extend it into something more. But if you guys think it stands well as a one-shot and don't want me to destroy the fluffy goodness of it all, I'll leave it alone. But be warned that if you want me to continue, it's going to be quite an agnsty piece and Rouge and Knux are going to go through a shit ton of angst before they can end up being together. Like I said, I don't know what it's like over here in this fandom, but over there on the South Park side is all teenage angst. So please review, so I could decide whether to ruin their lives or not. It's in your hand readers.**

**-kammy147**


End file.
